As Far As Suicides Go
by PsychoDirector
Summary: One-shot, Crystal's POV. Your last thoughts before jumping off the roof of a camp lodge are often the most creative ones you've had. A short poem dedicated to the kind of split personality we've grown to know and love. You kids like poetry, right?


**Psycho Director: _Hallo und wilkomen_****_._ If you have no clue what that means, read it out loud. German is so cool. But, anyway...**

**-Ahem- Based off the success and general approval of _Security Measures _(Yes, four comments is a success), added with a sudden bout of insomnia, I am proud to present to you... another poem. This one is done in the same rhyme scheme as _SM_, and is a little more than 1/3 its length. It's just a tiny little thing, but I do love it so. And what makes this one special, besides its dark (?) theme and poetic symbolism? Simple.**

**You can rap to it. 8D**

**I know I did. It all changes depending on how you read it. If you read it softly, slowly, and in kind of a monotone (as most poems are read), it's depressing. If you rap to it (A nice style to match when rapping is the one used in 'Bleed It Out' by Linkin Park. Even if you don't want to, the song's great), then it's optimistic, happy, and... vengeful. So I think the question should really be...**

**...Do you take it as Clem and Crystal would, or the campers (I mean the cool, emotional ones, like Maloof and Dogen)? 8O**

**Rated PG: Suicide attempt. Duh.**

**OK, here we go!**

**--**

As we stood on the roof and faced the sky,

_I could see you thinking what it'd be like to fly,_

_Would the ground still catch me if I fell to the floor?_

_Would they still need cheering if we weren't there anymore?_

_But I didn't ask questions because I knew why,_

_I knew this would be the last day that would pass us both by._

_We watched the sun fall straight into the ground,_

_And laughed—the only smiling faces around._

_If you could plan your funeral what would you wear?_

_Would you keep the lid shut or let them all stare?_

_Put six feet under and I'm wearing a grin,_

_Even in the afterlife we're still gonna' win._

_It's a black-attire show with a macabre twist,_

_If you still want a song you can cheer for this._

_I've got poison in one hand and yours in the other,_

_Knowing the last thing we'll see is each other._

_Let's not write a will, just keep everything curt,_

_I won't use a gun, 'cause that'll probably hurt._

_We'll give them a show, don't let them be sad._

_Let's all just focus on the good times we've had._

_I heard a couple boys talking about blood and gore,_

_Is this enough or should we give you some more?_

_They say that we're rocketing ourselves straight to Hell,_

_But as long as you're with me that'll be just swell._

_I don't mind—really—I'm optimistic at best,_

_So let's toast to success and give the whiners a rest._

_The sun dyes things in a crimson shade._

_Is it bleeding like me or a masquerade? _

"_I saw you take the Drain-O, what are you gonna' clean?"_

_Clean out the impertinence if you know what I mean._

_You stole all the poison and gave me the wine,_

_But it didn't settle right and now the turn is mine._

_We've got to find the tallest roof there can be,_

_All that's left is to wonder if they'll be sorry._

_I've heard advice from a person or two,_

_But not a word of it really soaked through._

"_If you've got a problem, hey, you can tell me,"_

_I just shoot them a grin and say, "we'll see."_

_But now here we stand and the light's faded away,_

_Nothing but dark for the end of today._

_A wind is blowing and there's a chill in the air,_

_But there'll be a blanket of blood just a few yards down there._

_I asked you once if you believed in God,_

_I'm not sure what's true, but if you say He's a fraud,_

_We're so close that I will, too,_

_Anything you believe in, I will follow through._

_Hell or reincarnation, I'm curiosity-struck._

_Let's jump off the edge and hope we're in luck._

_Let's make a declaration of the end of our lives._

_Give a quick prayer that you won't survive._

_We'll still be laughing while watching them cry,_

_There's nothing that sad about a willing good-bye._

_A funeral party's still a party, you know,_

_The kind of event where all the cool kids go,_

_It really doesn't matter if no one else's having fun,_

_We'll both be smiling 'cause we're the only ones,_

_Who know that the punishment for avarice,_

_Is sweet like sugar but cold as ice,_

_Cold like the hands that clutch the rose,_

_Folded up nicely in a funeral pose._

_They dress us like dolls but we don't care,_

_For the scent of repent permeates the air._

_That's just a small step away as we stand way up high,_

_Nothing between us but a huge stretch of sky._

_We've given all that we have so let's give them a show,_

_This one's the best as far as suicides go._

_Sometimes I wonder what it's like to fly,_

_To spread out my arms and embrace the sky._

_The ground would still catch me—it doesn't have a choice._

_I'm sure it'd be screaming if it just had a voice. _

_Yelling for the ones that stuck it first,_

_And again for the ones that hit the worst._

_I'm sure there were people that did it before,_

_And once we're done there'll surely be more._

_But as darkness falls I just want you to know,_

_This one's the best as far as suicides go._

…

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_I changed my mind._

_Let's play _Armored Core 2.

--

_END. _


End file.
